


休息室

by Mufeng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, OOC, 勿上升真人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufeng/pseuds/Mufeng
Relationships: 热销 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	休息室

01.

【当红小鲜肉与流量小花旦近日疑似分手】  
【二字男艺人与四字女艺人貌合神离】  
【娱乐圈最被看好的金童玉女感情已名存实亡】

肖战放下手机，烦躁地捏着眉心，想着现在的营销号为了博眼球蹭热度真的是什么乱七八糟的都可以写出来。疲惫地看了眼躺在身边的人儿背过身对着自己，他们已经冷战一个礼拜了。

他和迪丽热巴，营销号口中郎才女貌的情侣分手了，他怎么不知道？

最近他们确实有点“貌合神离”，不过是因为两个人在冷战而已啊！

要不是年末的跨年晚会将近，估计两人还不用在冷战的时候天天面对面。然而再冷战两个人还是不会说过分的话，心照不宣回了住的酒店后各做各的事。不过大概太默契了，两人什么话都不说，仍旧知道对方想干嘛，做菜也能在零点温度下共同完成。

然而这么默契的两个人就这么被“分手”了，原因就在肖战吃了“老朋友”的醋，然后就冷战了。

轻轻拍了拍旁边的人儿，本想着试探一下，却不想得到回应了，“干嘛？”

“真的不能改节目吗？”委屈巴巴小心翼翼的语气直叫热巴想笑，但是她要硬气，不能因为他撒娇就服软。

“不能，节目单都出了，哪能说改就改？你以为你是主办方？”

被戳了痛脚的肖战心里难受，虽说现在是小有资本了，但是又不是钻石王老五那样的，生活不易赞赞叹气，“我要是主办方那我得多有钱，我要是有钱，我就投资，然后每部剧男女主角就我们两个。”

热巴在心里吐槽你不是有钱哥哥嘛，这时候没钱啦，唉，贫穷使我不能和我男人卿卿我我，不能使我工费谈恋爱。

“等你真有钱再说，现在先睡你的觉，我还在生气，不要跟我说话。”肖·狗腿·战兴致缺缺，他本以为卖个萌可以让热巴消气，看来现在这事儿没法翻篇儿了。

只不过令肖战没想到的是节目确实不能改，但是没说人不能换啊。

02.

【芒果台跨年晚会排练后台】

肖战和王一博即陈情令后，时隔三年即将再次同台献唱跨年晚会。

两人的唱功都是不容小觑的，再者兄弟之间的默契仍旧在，排练起来也是没有一点阻碍。只不过肖战心里是有气的，都在同一个台跨年夜了，为什么不能情侣档！于是每次排练完总是拉上王一博去到热巴和海涛的拉丁舞排练室盯梢。

没错，热巴和海涛的拉丁舞，肖战和热巴第一次见面热巴的表演，此刻却对肖战来说很讽刺了。这也就是近段时间一直被yxh津津乐道的两人疑似分手的传闻，因为肖战吃醋了，导致他要求热巴换节目，但在热巴眼里有点无理取闹的意思了，毕竟这是人主办方定的 。如果说第一次见面的惊艳奠定了以后感情的基础，那么这一次热巴和“老朋友”的合作就是肖战的爆发点了。

肖战扫视着贩卖机中的饮料，拒绝了王一博喝可乐的想法，直接选择两罐雪碧，随着两声“咚”，罐头饮料滚下，“给你嫂子捧个场，别喝可乐了。”说着抛给坐在贩卖机旁长椅上的王一博其中一罐。而王一博咂咂嘴不说什么，接过冰凉的柠檬汽水，看着肖战单手开了易拉罐，他也不甘示弱地单手解决，男人就是喜欢在这种时候较真。

“王一博，你说说，现在热巴都有我这个男朋友了，”大概是因为忿忿不平导致他的声音有点响，意识到这点后看看身旁偶尔走过三三两两的人，他还是决定压低声音，“为什么主办方还要让海涛和她搭，我这个正宫地位不保啊！”

“在嫂子心里你是第一位，你应该知道的，她不肯换节目无非就是她性子轴。”

“我知道啊，但我就是有口气堵得慌。”喝了一口雪碧后，看了看王一博一副欲言又止的样子，他觉得是不是自己让弟弟担心了，于是他举起雪碧示意碰杯，顺便对于耶波闪躲的眼神选择性无视了。

然而当肖战想和以往一样看热巴排练来到拉丁舞排练室门口的时候，他险些撒了手中的雪碧，他愣愣盯着自己的女友和她身边的搭档，终于明白王一博眼神为何闪烁了。

03.

当节目组爆出热巴将在跨年夜要和彭昱畅热舞的时候，肖战已经在拉丁舞排练室加倍盯梢好几天了，当然王一博一起。并且肖战美名其曰，“你居然没告诉我海涛换成彭彭，你要是早点告诉我，说不定我就可以毛遂自荐了。”以这个理由天天坑王一博的零食送去给热巴。

04.

【芒果台跨年晚会】

台上主持人们在说着惯例的开场白，而台下不知为何肖战和迪丽热巴的位置却是被安排隔着好远的距离，这另令肖战心里更加不爽了，生着闷气望向热巴一桌，充满怨气地瞪着和热巴一桌正在与之低语的彭彭。

在何老师的介绍后第一个节目就是肖战和王一博，唱的是当年陈情令的主题曲，台下的粉丝可谓是非常狂热了。

一曲毕，何老师和涵哥留下了两人，闲聊了一会儿，其中肖战就被问道，对于下一个热巴和彭彭的舞蹈是否期待。

因为在后台看过好多次知晓这舞蹈的内容了，所以肖战的回答也是模棱两可。废话，他在排练室就眼睁睁看着热巴和别人热舞下腰扭腰，有什么好期待的，气都气饱了。

肖战下台后就看到在昏暗的角落候场的热巴和彭彭，于是狠狠瞪了一眼彭彭的同时一点都不手软地捏了下小女友的屁股，遭到一个娇嗔的怒视后的肖战心情大好不以为意地往自己的休息室走。

05.

肖战没有回到台下而是回休息室是有原因的，他和热巴早就说好今年要回重庆见一下肖战的爸妈，虽然两人冷战，但是约定还是没忘的。

休息室也有专门的电视直播跨年晚会。肖战扯扯自己领带，打算解放一下领口逼仄的空间，随后手随意架在沙发背上无意识地点着食指，看着屏幕中扭动火辣身材激情热舞的热巴，一手把玩着刚刚从她裙边扯下的粉色贝壳亮片的人眼神立马暗了下来。眼神中的欲念看起来就像一头藏在暗处露出獠牙的狼正盯着自己的猎物，那猎物便是肥美可口的小羊，只等快准狠地拿下，撕扯，吞噬。

肖战拿出手机打了个电话给玲玲，视线却不曾从屏幕上移开半分。

06.

和全程迷弟笑的彭彭打过招呼后，热巴率先回休息室了，主办方为她和肖战准备的休息室，什么，你问为什么一个休息室，情侣共用一个有什么不行的吗？还节约场地！

表演的时候用余光并未看见台下有那人的身影，热巴猜到他一定先回休息室了。而事实如她所料，玲玲急吼拉吼跑过来和她说那通电话的内容。看来需要和肖战好好谈谈了，想想交谈时间可能会有点久，她低声嘱咐玲玲在休息室外望风，事后给她买星巴克补偿一波。

07.

打开门，才刚踏进去一步，只见从沙发窜过来身影一下将自己拽进了休息室，顺带用力关上门，没有一丝一毫的犹豫。如果有其他人也要进休息室怕是要被气死了，这关门的架势真的都快砸鼻子了。而关门的声音之大也确确实实吓到了“鬼鬼祟祟”的玲玲，让她不禁腹诽看来这次她家姐和小姐夫是有得好谈谈了。

而休息室内肖战看着被他抵在门与自己中间的热巴，微翘的睫毛，被金色闪粉点缀的眼角，如烈焰般的红唇，虽然被衣服遮挡但还是若隐若现的事业线。。。没错，若隐若现的事业线。彭昱畅的人品是好的，这是肖战与他相处之下了解到的，可是作为一个男人怎么能忍受自己女朋友穿这么性感和别的男人跳舞。虽然在直播中看彭彭没有把视线往那一片美好看去。。。不对，他的热巴那么好看，事业线如此雄伟，彭昱畅是不是不行，为什么不看！！（这句说彭彭不行真的是开玩笑，不要打我）

在肖战脑内天人大战的时候，热巴不解他到底要干什么，出声询问，“肖战？”

被唤回神的肖战，在热巴扑簌着大眼睛的无辜攻势下彻底败下阵来，不就是被攻略城池嘛，我肖战心甘情愿。微微俯身欺压，一个带着狠劲的吻猝不及防而来，在热巴愣神的时候，肖战咬上她的下唇，齿尖的研磨有点重让热巴微微不适但是却不痛。

“这是惩罚。”嘴角噙着坏笑，令热巴一瞬间觉得他像是在比赛中使坏赢得胜利的幼稚鬼。

“我又没做错什么，为什么要惩罚我？”做的表情是委屈可怜，说出口的话是疑惑，使人心生怜惜。

“夫人要是告知表演可更换，为夫便可自荐枕席。”大掌覆在热巴的柔软弹性的臀部调戏地一捏，在这片柔软之上留恋地揉捏。

“你哪里学来的虎狼之词？”抓住肖战在自己身后作乱的手，娇嗔地睨他一眼，“再说我是说节目不能换，没说不能换人啊。”

肖战被说得一愣，看热巴振振有词的样子竟无法反驳，被气笑的样子真的是有够无奈，“强词夺理还是你迪丽热巴会。”

随后就稍稍用力托起了人儿放在旁边的化妆台，突如其来的羞耻姿势令热巴未做多想下意识一双细腿圈在肖战腰间。

热巴由于被抱起，头埋在肖战肩上，这倒正好省力，肖战大手一挥，桌上的化妆品就被扫到一边。肖战望向热巴眼角下方的泪痣，仿佛有着巨大的诱惑力一般，鬼使神差地吻上热巴的泪痣。被肖战动作惊到的热巴下意识瑟缩想要逃脱，而大灰狼哪能给小绵羊这个机会，覆而舔磨热巴的眼角。

而正是因为这个姿势，面前就是肖战棱角分明的脸庞，再往下是上下滚动的喉结。肖战的喉结随着舔磨吞咽着，丝毫没注意到小女友迷蒙的眼神，只感觉自己被推开后，看到热巴自顾自拾起化妆台上的一支口红转身对着化妆镜仔仔细细涂了起来，末了还抿下嘴唇。

肖战是完全没看懂小女友的这波操作，于是微微退开一点距离想着这小家伙不会憋着坏主意吧，谁想到镜子中那双迷蒙的眼突然望向了自己，其中夹杂的是欲念是邪魅诱惑，然后感觉腰间有什么在磨蹭着突然一股力拉进到了热巴的身前。

淦，这女人，用腿在磨自己！

意识到热巴的动作，肖战感觉自己的某些地方被唤醒了，刚刚被咬地微红的唇又涂上口红的关系显得更加娇艳欲滴，不禁想让人采撷。然而令肖战没想到的是现在被采撷的好像是自己吧，这妖精居然在咬他的喉结！

所谓的男人的弱点现在被热巴掌控着，热巴轻轻啃食着那上下滑动的弱点，在津液的润滑下吸咬出一小片艳红。而小巧的舌脖颈处肆意动作，又一次一双白皙的长腿圈在肖战腰上，她一手支在肖战的脑后，将肖战贴自己更近，一手解开西装的纽扣，脱离那层束缚，灵巧纤细的手在他腰间游离穿梭着，时不时指甲剐蹭着，激得那人在喉结处突然的吸咬留下颗草莓时就涨红的脸此时显得更甚。

热巴的动作无疑是火上浇油，引得肖战止不住泄出几丝破碎的低喘，只能紧紧圈住热巴的肩膀，更加伸长脖颈，想以此来缓解体内一股一股往下腹冲的欲望，力气之大得像是要把她揉进身体似的。

热巴停下啃咬的动作，满意地看着眼前用她唇印描绘的轮廓，唇角漫不经心地勾起一个魅惑的笑，凑近肖战的耳边低语，“我在自荐枕席。”

被热巴撩拨地几近失去理智的肖战，同样报以一个顽劣的笑，“你这叫引火焚身。”

想着接下去肯定是一发不可收的结局，两人选择在沙发上进行。

然而当肖战把热巴抱到沙发上的时候，却突然不知道该如何下手，虽然他们是经常接吻，但是却从未进入下一步程序，“真的可以。。。唔！”刚冒出的几个字全被热巴突如其来地拽着领带的热吻下消散在肖战的喉间。

“再说一遍，我在自荐枕席。”说得坚定，但是下一刻她的眼神中带着嗤笑，“还是说，肖战你怂了？”

怂？这小姑娘是不是在开玩笑，“等会儿就算你求饶，我也不会睬你的。”

热巴勾起食指挑起肖战的下巴，“放马过来。”

如果说肖战早就做好对热巴这个人完全负责的思想准备，那么此时他则是作出对这具蛊惑人的身体报以十足的爱护和责任了。

热巴的腿还在腰间，这就导致裙子下摆完全退至大腿根，若隐若现的黑色蕾丝刺激着肖战紧绷的神经更挑逗他急躁的心，掀起裙摆后肖战从西装口袋掏出刚刚的粉色贝壳亮片叼在嘴里，在热巴的小腹与胸口来回剐蹭，轻轻的拂动惹来身下人一阵轻吟战栗。

热巴腿间白皙顺滑的手感被肖战肆意揉捏留下点点红印。手指转而滑进那一层有点湿润的薄布，钻进那温热的桃花园中，湿润的花庭温热紧致光是用手指就想狠狠蹂躏一番，但是肖战知道身下的人儿也是第一次，不想伤到她一丝一毫，于是抽出手指，带出金莹剔透的爱液令人更加兴奋。

褪下两人最后的防线后，肖战爱怜地亲吻着热巴的额头，“疼就掐我。”随后将自己的分身缓缓推入那片泥泞的花园。虽说前戏已经足够，但两人毕竟都是初次总归需要适应对方的身体，被巨大的异物贯穿身体的疼痛令热巴痛得卷起了脚趾，说到底再痛还是舍不得掐他的，一点都舍不得，紧紧抓着肖战凌乱的衬衫袖口试图缓过这阵疼痛。

而肖战这边也不好受，那根器物在推进过程中圆头碰上一层阻碍，不用想都知道那是什么，这让本身就是初次的肖战，更加小心翼翼，热巴的花庭又紧致地不像话，保持着理智不继续动作是真的爱热巴了，毕竟不能伤到她身体。但也正因为这样，这样进退两难的处境才更磨人，所有的注意力集中在两人交合之处，磨合的过程过于紧张使两人身上都染上一层薄汗。他听过很多朋友说第一次往往是很快就交代的，但是肖战就要做那种可以令热巴好好享受初次的类型。

“宝贝儿，放松点，你绞得哥哥难受。”抹掉热巴眼角因生理疼痛溢出的泪水，对着热巴轻声哄道。

“嗯。。”

热巴尝试放松但是无果，肖战便俯身亲吻热巴胸前的那对玉兔，挺立的小珍珠像屹立在白皑雪山的一颗绽放的梅花，赏心悦目之余又想令人玩弄于股掌之间。齿尖来回研磨着这颗珍珠，稍稍使力便得到热巴胸前的一个迎合，不过正因这样使她的身体在这些动作中渐渐适应肖战的分身，渐渐软下来的身体昭示着任君开采。

腰间用力一个挺身，肖战的整根没入花庭之内，两人最隐秘的地方严丝合缝贴着，惹得身下人泄出细碎动听的呻吟。在甬道内进行着最原始的运动，甬道里的褶肉吸着肖战的分身，像是邀约更加激烈的承欢。几次分身的圆头都触碰到了花心，而甬道的温度也渐渐升高，炙热地令两人都险些疯狂。

在热巴被折磨到秀发凌乱眼神涣散的时候，肖战终于抱着她的身体腰间发力挺身狠狠顶住她的娇臀，而热巴也感觉那根粗大死死抵着自己的花心，体内涌进不属于自己的滚烫，一波接着一波灼烧着她的子宫每一处。

两人喘着粗气享受着第一次欢爱带来的余韵高潮。

身下的真皮沙发上留下丝丝粘稠和点点斑驳，细看还有淡红色的血迹，空气中弥漫着情欲的气息。

08.

玲玲看着从休息室内出来的两人又是甜甜蜜蜜的样子，想着提醒他们发个微博澄清一下已经在热搜榜上的待了好久的【肖战热巴跨年晚会全程无互动】【热巴不顾肖战与彭昱畅热舞】【肖战紧盯热巴彭昱畅】

他们进去这一个半小时可真是熬人，也不知道都谈了什么，这么快就和好了。不过这空调这么足的室内战哥裹这么厚的围巾不热吗？

然而首当其冲走向停车场的玲玲没注意到热巴虚浮的步伐和肖战用手托着热巴的腰时不时为她按揉的动作。

09.

去机场的路上热巴感叹，“都怪你，还好休息室的隔音做得好，不然今天真的是太丢人了。”

肖战看着她无奈笑，也不知道是谁先勾引上的，“是是是，都怪我，下次有机会，我还犯！”

10.

当然芒果台春晚邀请这对佳偶天成的情侣大跳辣舞成功让这事儿翻篇儿这就是后话了。


End file.
